Behind Closed Doors
by Isabeau-Molly
Summary: Raina Delicart is the leader of the group Strength for the Strong, support group for sexually abused children. She has not had a new addition in two months and is worried. REWRITE, ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Behind Closed Door

This is a story that can be a little angst-y, but over all it's alright. It also has a little romance in it. (Sorry no O&E) This is just rated for the subject

of rape, and especially the young victims. It _is_ a Law and Order SVU fan fiction, but it kind of focuses on the after math of abuse. It is my first

fan fiction ever, so no flames please. R&R, also please!!!

Disclaimer : Alright, this is based Law and Order SVU. I do not own L&O SVU or any of their characters, except on for most of the characters

that don't sound frimilar. Hey- I have a large imagination!!

"I keep thinking that he is staring at me."

Eleven year old, Anna Jennings, said while shaking. "I can't stop. I just feel that someone is watching me all the time. Bad people are watching

me." Anna held on to her arms as she pushed one strand of blonde hair out of her face. A single tear fell from her brown eye. "Oh, Anna, come

here." Anna rushed into the arms of Raina Delicart, the only grown women in the room. She opened her arms wide as the little girl came running.

Raina slowly patted her back as she let the girl sit in her lap, crying."How many of you feel that way?" She questioned as Anna continued to cry.

Out of the twelve kids who's ages ranged from 6 to 15, almost every single one of them raised their hands. "Everyone come close in for me." All

the children came off of there seats and walked to her. "Listen, most of the people who are looking at you, are looking _over_ you, like your g

guardian or the police. They make sure you are safe so the bad people who maybe watching you will never hurt you. Believe me, many people

will be looking over you to make sure you are alright. Doctors and even me, watch you because we love." Anna's head had turned up to watch

the woman who was talking.

A soft dark red curl fell into Raina's face as she looked down at the girl. She had been hurt before. Many times actually before anyone had

caught on. Raina had been running the Strenghth for the Strong, support group for sexually abused kids for almost three years and still she

couldn't get over their stories. Anna's had caught her attention before. The Eleven year old had been sexually abused by her baby sitter and next

door neighbor since she was eight years old. Her parents never found out until a teacher complained that she had been acting sexually toward the

other ten year old boys in class, and she showed signs of paranoia at such a young age. The case was brought over to the attention of the New

York Special Victims Unit, where Detectives Stabler and Benson were placed on the case, and after an investigation the man who had been

abusing her, Damien Witherspoon, was convicted only that year. Anna still had reaccuring nightmares and episodes of fits from the experience.

Raina never believed that everything was alright after the trial and the person responsible was convicted. She had found that out the hard way

after her nephew was abused by the man her sister had loved, Josh's step father. Luckily, they had stopped him early, unlike poor Anna. But

Josh hadn't recovered yet, although it had been close to six years. He couldn't get close to anyone. His mom and herself had recieved brief hugs

and that was it. He was abused when he was 13 years old, and he had never had a girlfriend before or after the abuse. He had gotten better

through out the years after his step father was convicted, but she still could see his suffering.

Some weren't as lucky to have their abuser convicted. Like Amy Jorlen's case. It was still open and the police had no leads, nothing at all

besides an hurt sixteen year old. She was assulted on the way home from the grocery store, where she had to pick up formula for her baby

brother. Raina knew that no words could help these kids, but she had to try. She had worked loosely with the Detectives from the New York

SVU before and she knew tommorrow she was doing an orientation about sexual abuse during childhood and how it will follow them into

adulthood.

She gazed over the head of the brown eyed girl, as her own green eyes looked over at the clock. Alittle after ten of six. "Alright, kids, it's

about time to go home. I want you to remember that you are strong and can do anything. You all have my phone number and if you need to talk,

just call whenever. You remember that you are always needed and well cared for." The twelve abuse victims nodded their heads as Raina placed

Anna on the floor and went to open the door where the guardians were waiting to take them home or to family therepy. One of the boys in the

class, Ryan Dellaquo, the youngest in the class smiled at her once as he was the last one to leave the room. She closed the door as she waved

good bye and continued to pick things up. It had been a hard meeting this time, but it wasn't the most difficult. Most of the kids were now regular

so they knew what to expect. It had actually been close to two months since her last new child had entered. It was actually becoming nice and

that almost worried Raina.

Oh, you just know something bad is going to happen, don't ya? Well, read the next chapter and see. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I only get on the computer once a week. So, sometimes these chapters seem that they never come out on time, but, I do try! Mock Trial (for those of you who don't know that is

the study of law and court that is offered at Midwestern schools) has been so hecktic!!! Plus showchoir is starting (which is the only real form of entertainment in Iowa besides cow

chip tossing) OMG!! This scene some people would consider pretty rough, so be warned.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the Law & Order SVU characters, yada yada. I only can say that Raina is my character, thank you very much.

_Bebebebebebebebebebebe..._

Olivia Benson opened one eyes to see that it was two thirty in the morning and her pager was going of. She groaned as she rolled over and tried to put the pillow over her ears.

_Bebebebebebebebebebebebebe..._

"Fine, fine, I'm up, I'm up." She moaned as she grabbed her pager. It had been close to a month without any major complaints. A few restraining orders but then nothing else.

She had thought that weird at first, but when she made it through her first night of actual sleeping with no pages and no cases, the weirdness was gone. Now, as she read her pager

in the limited light, it was reading SOS. That was the worst it could get. From that message sent her sprawling out of her bed and quickly into some clothes. This was not good.

Olivia shook her head as she walked up to her partner, Elliot Stabler. She pulled her sweat shirt around her as the November chill felt like it was sinking into her bones. "Good

Morning." Olivia grumbled in reply as she walked up to the black building. They were downtown, far down town. She and Elliot had been there before many times looking for rapists

and victims. It wasn't the nicest place in New York and that was saying something. "Not a good morning then I presume."

"It's too early for me. I wish that when I decided to work in SVU unit I would have know that it would get me up in the middle of the night all the time."

"What's wrong with you, Liv? You are normally a little bit nicer at night then your acting right now."

"Crappy night." Liv said as she yawned and started walking toward the building. Elliot looked toward her, concern mirroring in his soulful eyes. He gently patted her shoulder

"Nightmares again?"

"I don't want to talk about it." And she ended the descussion there. There was no use getting into her problems when the lives of someone were literally in their hands. A young

police officer ran up to them as she looked at both of them carefully. "SVU?"

"Yeah," Elliot said as he and Olivia flipped their badges open.

"Thank God. This is the worst case I have seen yet. Come on follow me." That got Olivia moving. She had seen alot of unthinkable, indescribale, unspeakable acts and crime scene,

but she didn't think that the officer, Houstan was joking or overestimating the crime scene. Both Elliot and herself were close to running as they walked up to a door that was blocked

off in Crime scene tape. It wasn't unusual to see the door closed, but it was something that got her mind and heart racing. She and Elliot exchanged a concerned and confused look

as the officer opened the door. Olivia barely held back a gasp. In the middle of the room a young girl was laid on the floor face up. Her hands laid gently at her side. The only sign that

she wasn't sleeping was the deep stomach wound that looked like it came from a knife with her finger tips dipped in blood.

It was hard to look at, but the eyes of the victim were closed and she looked so peaceful, but the thing that caught her attention the most was the shivering teenage girl sitting in

the corner a blue blanket wrapped around her body. The paramedic that was standing by her looked at the duo in relief and fear filling his blue eyes. "You need to call in a pyschiatrist

or a therapist or someone to help."

"Can you not help her?" Elliot asked as Olivia stood by his side. Unconsiously, he had placed a hand on her back and she was happy for it being there offering support.

"I don't think so. I don't know if anyone can help her." The teen's blonde hair was in disarray as her brown eyes gazed expressionlesslu at the body of the younger girl. Olivia looked at

the teen's line of vision and then back at her. "What's wrong with her?" She ventured to ask.

"Talk to her."

"What?" Elliot asked confused at the question the paramedic asked. "Trust me, just try to talk to her. Try asking her name."

"Honey, if you can hear me, will you please tell me your name?" Olivia asked as she gently got down to the girl's level. Suddenly the girl turned to Olivia, her movement so fast,

so sudden that she jumped back. The girl's brown eyes narrowed viciously as she started to rant. "The world is ending and there is nothing left of our innocence. The youth has

served its purpose and is ready for entering womanhood. We must not resist the Leader. We must not resist the Leader. We must not resist the Leader." The girl then shook her head,

and closed her eyes as the paramedic caught her before she hit the ground after losing consiousness. The paramedic looked at them. "I think you are right. Liv, let's see who we can

find." Olivia nodded her head still shocked at the scene that had just played before her. " Can you think of anyone?"

"Wong?" She thought. Elliot shook his head in regret as he stated. "He is on an assignment for the FBI."

"What about Delicart?" Olivia suggested

"Delicart? As in, Raina Delicart, the support group leader? Do you think she can handle something like this. This is pretty intense."

"We sent Jeremy to her, and he was one of the most warped kids I've ever met. But he is getting better all the time since he's been taking therepy with her."

"True, but a kid who's been brain washed and raped and probably witnessed the murder of this girl. Are you sure she's ready."

"I don't know. I don't think any one would be ready for her. But Raina can try."

"Call her up." Elliot said as Olivia went to call Raina. He shook his head, but determination was in his gaze. Whoever had done this to this little girl and teen was still out on the streets.

And he didn't want some sick psycho path taking over this city. He needed to do something.

Freaky. Remember, this is all fiction, so please read it like that. I hope that you continue R&R-ing. Thanks for the imput so far!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, ye faithful readers! Thanks for your support. Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

The firmilar sound of Raina's cell phone ring tone, 'Tear Drops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift slowly played in the distant. "As soon as I fall asleep," She murmured as she rolled

on to her side to confirm that her cell phone was ringing and that whoever the unlucky caller was, unless it was one of her kids, were going to have to deal with her not a morning

person attitude.

"What?" She grumbled into the phone.

"Raina Delicart, is that you?" A female voice asked. It wasn't one of her kids. She didn't have to pretend she was happy to recieve their call.

"No, I'm not happy support group girl until about 5:30. And I can tell you that it is not 5:30 yet." She announced, hoping that the person on the other line wasn't just some prank caller or

if they were they need to hang up right away. "Raina, be serious. This is Detective Olivia Benson at the SVU unit. We need your help."

"You need my help? I thought you guys just sent me your warped kids after the trial. Since I've heard so far, nothings happened."

"We don't want this story out in the press yet. Do you think you can come down to the station?" Olivia persisted as Raina could hear the abulance in the background.

"Jesus, what happened?" She asked as she sat up in bed. Her white bed sheet fell off of her as she felt her twisted nightshirt squeeze her neck. She rubbed her left eye to see if that

would help wake her up. It didn't. "You'll find out at the station."

"So, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll be right there." Raina hung up. Unfortunatly for her, her mind was not awake enough to realize how strange and unusual it was for the SVU team to be asking for her

help so early or to realize the importance of this case.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective John Munch leaned over to his partner as he continued to sip on his coffee. "So, we got a new crime. Isn't that wonderful, Fin?"

Detective Odafin Tutuola turned toward to his friend and partner and had an 'what the Hell' expression on his face. "What's wrong with you this morning? A new case isn't always a

good thing. It's never a good thing. "

"Apparently not having a case that has kept me up late has made my brain go a little soggy."

"Drink your coffee and get back to sanity." Fin said pointing to the strafoam cup in Munch's hand.

Captain Donald Cregan entered the front of the room and looked over all his staff. From what he could see, everyone was there. Munch looked at him and noticed the

concerned look entering his eyes. That look didn't come often and meant that something was really wrong. "Alright, people, we are here for the specific reason that we have a,"

Suddenly the doors opened and in walked the support group leader. Munch and Fin looked at each other as Fin whispered, "What's she doing here?"

"Everyone, for those of you who don't know her, this is Raina Delicart. She is the leader of Strenghth for the Strong support group. She will be joining us in this investigation." A soft

murmur filled the room as everyone besides Olivia and Elliot didn't understand why.

Raina weakly smiled not used to being the center of attention. She walked over to the coffee machine to pour herself a glass of coffee as Cregan continued. "As I was saying

we have a pysocotic killer/ rapisist on the loose and we need help. All the help we can get to catch him. We will be joined by some of the homocide department. Detective Harksen

O'Brien and Detective Gregory Thomas." The two men waved their hands in the air. Detective Thomas was older, with graying blonde hair and dull brown eyes. He looked like he had

been one tough guy in the past and that, even though he was getting up in his years, he would still be able to tackle any case and perp that came his way. The other was totally

different.

He had jet black hair and warm golden eyes that held wit and arrogance. He was younger probably in his late twenties early thirties. He had the air of someone who was so

full of himself that she was surprised his head didn't explode trying to hold his ego in. But the man was almost gorgeous. Pretty would be a good word to describe him if she knew that

that word was probably appalled by all masculine men out there. He leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee again. "We are going to get briefed by Detectives Benson and

Stabler and Officer Houstan will explain the crime."

"At about 1400 hours, the department recieved a call complaining about loud music being played through out the building. The first responder arrived at the scene expecting a

couple of teens partying, what the I found instead was a dead body and a naked shivering teenage girl laying next to the victim. As you can see in this photo taken by the forensic team

this was not your average kill." The Officer went into detail about the crime scene making Raina cringe, but as soon as Detective Benson and Stabler took the stand it became worse.

"Jane Doe isn't responding to any questions. She seems to be just speaking gibberish, such as the world is ending and there is no need for innocence any longer. She was

distant making us think she was brain washed, but this young girl is out of our hands. We believe this person who is doing this goes under the name of **ηγέτης χαμένη**" A small


End file.
